


Waking Up

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [21]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Accepting Families, Boys In Love, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: When Zane falls asleep on the couch at Ty's parents' home, Ty is struck by just how much he loves the man and how happy their life together makes him.Day 21:Quilt





	Waking Up

“You leave your man alone, Beaumont.  He’s exhausted. And no wonder, chasing after you all the time.”  His mother caught him trying to sneak back into the living room where his husband slept on the couch. She thought he was going to wake Zane up, or torment him in some other way, which he had to admit was fair.  They did their fair share of antagonizing towards one another but when it came down to it, Zane’s well-being was Ty’s primary concern. (And he knew it went the other way around, too. He’d never had someone who cared _that_ much for him and only him.)

Ty didn’t want into the living room to bug Zane, however.  He just wanted to see him. Even after all these years together, sometimes it didn’t seem real that he had this, that he had this man whom he loved with all his heart and was loved as much in return.  Seeing Zane in his childhood home never failed to set his heart racing, Seeing him so comfortable there, to the point where Zane actually relaxed? It was nothing short of miraculous.  
Pleading his case one more time, Ty promised, “Ma, I’m not going to bother him.  I give you my word.”

“Fine, but if you wake him up, there will be hell to pay.  You understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”  Ty fought to keep the smile off his face, knowing his mother would think him to be joking around.  But it wasn’t humor but affection that pulled at his lips. Ever since they came out, Zane was just another one of her sons, and Mara Grady protected her boys with everything she had.  Seeing his mother fussing over his husband, Ty couldn’t help but smile.

She gave him one last appraising look and nodded, heading back to the kitchen.  When he entered the living room, Ty’s eyes immediately fell on Zane’s face. Even after all this time, whenever he entered a room, Zane was the first one he sought out, needing reassurance that he was okay, that he was safe and happy.  

At the moment, he looked more than that.  He looked at peace. Curled to fit his long body on the couch, Zane lay on his side, facing out towards the rest of the room.  Ty did that too, always kept his back protected, even in his sleep. At least when he was alone. When he slept beside Zane, he could relax, knowing Zane had his back at all times.

A small smile was on Zane’s lips, even in his sleep and Ty wanted nothing more than to kiss that smile, feel his husband’s lips against his, if only for a moment.  But he made a promise and didn’t really want his Ma coming after him if he broke it.

Instead, Ty sat on the other side of the room in the love seat, staring at the love of his life.  Mara had covered Zane with an old quilt, one Ty used to use when he young and home sick from school.  His grandmother had made it and it was a family treasure, worn out as it was. That Mara put it over Zane was just one more sign that this family now included the man that slept in front of him.

Back in high school, back before he ran, Ty could never have imagined a life like this.  A life where the man he loved dozed on his family’s couch, loved and accepted by everyone Ty held dear.  His worst fears never came to pass and now he wondered how he ever lived with the burden of that secret.

The freedom to love Zane this freely, to be able to sit here in his family’s home and stare at him like hung the moon and the stars was a novelty that would never grow old.  His fingers itched to touch, arms ached to hold and Ty gripped the arm of his seat to keep from walking over to his sleeping husband and doing just that.

“What are you staring at?” Zane asked, voice slurring from sleep.  He didn’t even open his eyes but at this point, he probably had a sixth sense for when Ty was looking at him with all the love and affection he held.  

Chuckling, Ty crossed the room in three steps.  Zane was awake now so he couldn’t be yelled at for disturbing him.  (Well, he could but he rather hoped Zane would back him up and keep him out of trouble.)  “How do you know I was staring?” he asked instead of answering the question. Fingers trailed lightly down Zane’s cheek, and they both smiled when Zane finally opened his eyes, meeting Ty’s immediately.  

“I could feel your eyes on me, Baby.”  

Ty wished he could stop himself from blushing but it was a lost cause.  He wasn’t embarrassed about being caught. It happened all the time, just as he often caught Zane staring at him as well.  They were in love and he challenged anyone not to love Zane Garrett and then be able to keep their eyes off him. “You’re beautiful when you’re asleep.  Now that you’re awake, though...” He smirked at Zane who rolled his eyes in return. “Now that you are awake, you're even more beautiful,” Ty finished, delighting in the smile that lit up Zane’s face.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”  Zane kissed him, a gentle push-pull of lips.  Ty ran his fingers through his husband’s hair, holding him there as they kissed for several minutes, only interrupted by someone clearing their throat as they walked into the room.

“Newlyweds,” Mara laughed.  “You’re all the same.”

Groaning, Ty rested his forehead against Zane’s whose eyes sparkled in amusement.  “Ma, we’ve been married five years now.”

Mara clucked lightly, something Zane laughed heartily at, though Ty suspected he might have been laughing at Ty’s own indignant expression.  “You two are always going to be newlyweds, even when you’ve been together for as long as Earl and I have. A mother knows these things.”

She grabbed a glass from the end table.  “Zane, dear, I hope he didn’t wake you. I told him I’d box his ears if he disturbed you.  You needed that sleep.”

“No, ma’am.”  Zane shook his head, eyes never leaving Ty’s.  “He didn’t. But I can’t think of a better way to wake up.”

“Hopeless, the both of you.”  She shook her head, smiling fondly as she left the room again.  “Dinner is in about an hour!”

They watched her go, both with small smiles.  “You know,” Ty said, once she left the room. “I can think of a better way to wake up.”

“Meow Mix, if you think I am having sex with you while your mother is literally in the other room, you have another thing coming.”  It was one thing to have sex while everyone else was in bed, or they were outside working on something. But no matter how much Zane loved making love to his husband, he wasn’t going to do it while they could hear her cooking just next door.

If he was honest, Ty had considered that (but upstairs, behind closed doors, no need to meet the shovel), but that wasn’t what he was thinking.  “Move over, Lone Star,” he said instead, pushing Zane back against the cushions of the couch.

Zane caught on quickly, lifting the edge of the quilt so Ty could slip underneath.  The couch was hardly built to hold two men of their size but with some shifting, they managed to fit.  “We have an hour until dinner, darlin’,” Ty drawled against Zane’s neck where he’d tucked his face like every time they curled together, tickling the delicate skin with every word spoken.  “Go back to sleep.”

With the warmth of his husband next to him and the weight of the quilt on top of them, Zane quickly agreed.  “I love you, doll.”

“I love you too, baby,” Ty replied and they both fell asleep, holding tight to one another.  

Ty’s parents found them an hour later, peaceful in their slumber.  “Newlyweds,” Mara chuckled fondly. “Remember when we were like that?”

Earl wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and kissed her temple.  “Yes I do, and I’m glad Beaumont has it now. Let them sleep. Dinner will keep until they wake up.”  

So they slept on, calm, quiet, and utterly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
